This invention relates to an infrared radiation system, and more particularly to an infrared radiation system of the type having a plurality of infrared radiators--preferably of the ceramic type--with heat-loss prevention.
Ceramic infrared radiators are already known having a casing which, at the side where the heat is radiated, is essentially planar whereas the rear side carries a mounting socket projecting in rearward direction. The casing is hollow. This type of radiator has the disadvantage that its mounting, which ultimately means the carrier or housing to which the hollow socket is connected, and the space located between the mounting and the front part of the radiator which carries the radiating element, becomes very strongly heated in operation of the unit. This results in heat losses and presents problems in terms of installation because of possible fire hazards. Moreover, due to convection and the settling of dust and dirt on the radiators during operation of the system, additional very significant heat losses result which leads to an increased use of energy and to a reduced heating efficiency of the system.